At present standard transportation vehicles for ground (automobiles) and for air (aircrafts) exist. Their constructions are generally known. Also special transportation vehicles (hovercrafts) exist, but these belong neither among automobiles nor among aircrafts.
Another category of transportation vehicles exists that disposes with automobile as well as aircraft features. Californian company “Moller International” was developing VTOL (vertical take-off and landing) vehicle designed as automobile on three-wheel chassis. It is 5.9 m long, and its flight speed is calculated at 600 km/hr. It is equipped with four vertically tilting jet engines. Movement of this remarkable transportation vehicle is provided also on the ground by the four jet engines tilted horizontally. For this reason, it is rather handicapped automobile, as it has three wheels and its movement on the ground is not possible within common road traffic due to its jet engines effects. Fuel consumption as well as noise are very high.
Next representative of remarkable transportation vehicle is “Terrafugia Transition”, described in published patent application WO 2007/114877, which is practically two-passenger aircraft 5.7 m long, 8.4 m wide and 2.1 m high, equipped with four-wheel chassis and collapsible wings that in approximately 20 seconds transform this vehicle into two meters wide automobile. The power of Rotax 912 motor with maximum output of 74 kW powered by unleaded gasoline is on the ground transferred on the front axle, or in the air spins the propeller embedded in the rear. With full tank “Terrafugia Transition” can fly the distance of 740 km, on the ground it can reach the speed approximately 120 km/hr, in the air app. 190 km/hr, for take-off and landing it needs app. 500 m track. Together with baggage its weight is app. 250 kg; 600 kg without crew. Disadvantage of this transportation vehicle is its method of transformation from aircraft into automobile. Each wing tilts around two horizontal axis into the shape of accordion, and stays tipped in vertical position. Automobile acquires a bizarre shape, and due to wings folded in vertical position, it is rather high. In case of crosswind automobile is instable in road traffic. Front axle has fixed wheel track width and during the flight front wheels are out, which causes great resistance for airflow.
In Slovakia, moreover, another “Aeromobile” hybrid transportation vehicle was developed for movement on the ground as well as in the air having a shape of sports car and being able to travel on roads using its own chassis. In its plan it also has car dimensions. In the rear it has two horizontal wing areas with propeller between them. Also in the front it has two wing areas. However it still gives impression of a futuristic aircraft. It is a non-transformable transportation vehicle. Its disadvantage is a fact that it includes in the rear situated two side vertical areas that stabilise top non-tiltable wing, which however decreases car stability in case of the crosswind.
Mentioned facts led to an effort to create a conception of such hybrid transportation vehicle for motion on the ground and in the air that would ensure quick reciprocal transformations from automobile into an aircraft. These reciprocal transformations would create a sterling automobile as well as a sterling aircraft.
The result of this effort is in the following described invention that solves transformation method of the hybrid transportation vehicle for ground and air as such.